The use of liquids to cool heat generating electronic components is known as a more effective means to remove heat compared with the use of air cooling. Liquids have been disclosed as a cooling medium in a number of electronic systems, for example computer devices such as personal computers and servers, data storage devices, power supplies, among others. Examples of using liquid to cool electronic components and devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,392.
Further advancements in liquid cooling of heat generating electronic components would be beneficial.